On This Night
by lizteroid
Summary: Maura is presented with news she never thought she would receive. This fic contains Maura/Ian coupling. Carries a somewhat Christmassy theme.
1. Visit

_Author's Note:: _I've been RPing a lot lately, and this idea came to me as I was reading about the Christmas story (the Nativity). I chose out random words for each of the chapters which I saw whilst reading through the story of Christmas. I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to characters portrayed in this fic. Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Visit;<strong>_

_Mary was visited by the Arch-Angel Gabriel. Gabriel, the Arch-Angel, was sent to Mary to inform her that God had chosen her, and that she would bear him a son._

* * *

><p>Maura looked up at Ian from her position, perched with the stick between her thighs, as she swallowed. Together, they waited. The Doctor knew deep down that the window would show the minute lettering to indicate whether her suspicions had been confirmed. As the two minutes ticked by, she felt Ian's hand turning clammy in her own as, he too watched for the words to appear on the screen.<p>

She sighed when she saw a change happening on the screen, the hourglass had stopped turning and a few symbols flashed up before lettering appeared. Maura looked to Ian and bit her lip slightly, as she linked her fingers with his, reaching with her free hand for the stick. She closed her eyes as she held it before looking to Ian, and then finally mustering up the courage to glance down at the window of the test.

**Pregnant**

**3+**

It read, as clear as well, Clear Blue. The brand of home pregnancy testing she had chosen. That meant she had been correct in assuming she was pregnant, even before the date of her period. Maura let out a shaky breath and turned her head slightly away, shaking as though she was in disbelief. Ian rested his free hand on her knee, gently soothing the exposed skin there as he watched her reaction. He had known from the moment she had suggested she had 'felt something different' about herself, and broached the subject of children, that this was going to be hard for her to cope with.

When they had first met each other in Jakarta, Maura had shared information with Ian as they continued to fall better acquainted with one another, Ian shared his family history of cattle driving across the outbacks of Australia and Maura had shared her own adoption with him. It had been on this one night that Ian and Maura had been granted a weekends' leave and they'd headed to a hotel, where they'd spent the nights making urgent love to one another. It was on the Sunday evening before they had to leave to return back to their medical camp when Maura had shared the news with Ian.

_"I can't have children."_ she'd told him, utterly out of the blue, looking int his eye, searching.

Maura, at first didn't know what had possessed her to tell Ian this fact but, after searching his eyes, Maura saw something. Yes, she had been known to be naive at times in certain situations, but Maura knew attraction when she saw it. And she knew Ian was attracted to her. She saw beyond this, Ian was in love with her. And she, with him.

Now, sitting here with her in the bathroom, he watched her before doing what he had done upon hearing the news back in Jakarta. Ian reached up and brushed back her hair, moving his mouth close to her ear, "Maura, I love you. You know that that's all that matters." he whispered to her and tilted her face up, his finger gently curled under her chin. She quickly threw her arms around him, after staring into his eyes. Maura exhaled and she held onto Ian, she clung to him, test still in hand as she looked over his shoulder to the window. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Maura had gone through life since she had been informed at a gynecologists appointment that she would not be able to conceive a child naturally. She had accustomed herself to the thought of possibly not finding the right man to settle down with and find a surrogate or adopt with, and now she was here. Staring at the results of her own pregnancy test, the result something she found too overwhelming to contemplate after so many years of facing the potential she would be childless.

"It's alright Maura, I've got you." Ian smiled, stroking over her hair.

"I've wished for this day, so much. I was mis-informed..." she exhaled shakily, "This...this news has presented itself at a bad time though."

"Why? What's happening Maura?" Ian pulled back to look at her.

"I received a call. I'm being summoned back to Israel."

"They want you too?" he asked her, swallowing.

Maura just nodded and bit her lip, "I have to go back, they need me."

Ian took Maura's hand, looking at her, gazing into her eyes before he nodded, "I'm going too. I'm going to be with you, Maura...the whole way."

"What about this baby, Ian?" Maura asked after a few moments of silence between them. She glanced down to her abdomen, still flat before looking back up at Ian with a questioning glance, "I can't have this baby in Israel."

Ian nodded softly, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, I want you to concentrate on the now, okay?" he smiled to her comfortingly before he heard a knock at the front door. Rising, Ian looked to Maura, "Should I answer?" he asked.

"I should get it." Maura stood also, and beat him to the door, answering it to Jane.


	2. Ordered

_Author's Note:: _I've been RPing a lot lately, and this idea came to me as I was reading about the Christmas story (the Nativity). I chose out random words for each of the chapters which I saw whilst reading through the story of Christmas. I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to characters portrayed in this fic. Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ordered;<strong>_

_King Herod passed a decree that all people were to return to their birthplace, to sign a census and to pay their taxes._

* * *

><p>"Should I answer?" he asked.<p>

"I should get it." Maura stood also, and beat him to the door, answering it to Jane.

Maura looked at Ian and she sighed, "I should tell her." she said as they both stood at the door, ready to open it to Jane. Maura took a few seconds to prepare herself, hearing Jane pushing the doorbell impatiently, for the second time now, until she sighed, turning the handle.

Ian stood behind his love, ready to brace himself against the force of Jane as Maura opened the door to the Detective. He saw Jane standing on the porch step, looking irritable, as if she'd waited an eternity for the Medical Examiner to answer to her. Ian placed a comforting hand on Maura's shoulder before he heard the petite woman welcome Jane into her home.

Jane whizzed into Maura's hallway like a whirling dervish, almost knocking down the Ming vase on the side table near to the front door as she passed it. She looked to Maura as the Medical Examiner closed the door after the Detective entered, "Maura, what the hell? I've been calling you all day!" she began, "Couldn't you have at least gotten back to me? Text? Email? Smoke signal, dammit!" Jane huffed, glancing around the place.

Maura sighed softly and looked down, "I'm sorry, I was busy." she gave a gentle shrug.

"Maura, you can't not reply to me! Jesus, I thought you'd been kidnapped by some sicko!" Jane glared at her best friend.

"But, I wasn't..." Maura responded softly, raising her brows at Jane, in hopes that her friend would skip this charade and sit, so they would be able to talk.

"Oh, come on!" Jane scoffed a little, "Maura, I worry about you, okay? Yeah, that sick son of a bitch, Hoyt may be gone, but there are others. Others we've both had the displeasure of meeting. They wouldn't waste a second to be Hoyt's copycat, you know that." Jane told her, her wild mane seemingly more wild than usual as she stood in the middle of Maura's living room.

Maura sat and watched Jane before she saw the Detective calming a little. Maura gestured for the Detective to sit, in the chair behind her, as she leaned forward, ready to tell her the news she had been dreading since she'd found out.

"Maura, either you got gas or you're in pain, your occipital spatulas aren't orbiting very brightly..." Jane winced a little as she looked to Maura.

"I have some news..."

"Oh?" Jane raised a curious brow.

Maura looked toward Ian and she bit her lip slightly before she sighed and swallowed. The Medical Examiner then nodded softly before looking back toward Jane, "Ian and I both have news."

"Oh, you do, huh?" Jane commented, she was trying to seem disinterested.

Maura furrowed her brows at Jane's lack of interest in the topic that was about to be broached. She glanced up at Ian, who had now perched himself on the arm of the chair beside her and she swallowed, before she looked back to Jane and nodded, "Yes. We do."

Jane took note of Maura's snippy tone then and raised her brow again, "Maur?"

"We're both being called out to Israel." Maura told her.

"Israel? What the heck for?"

"It's part of the Doctors Without Borders programme. I was called yesterday evening, Ian was called on Tuesday." Maura nodded, as did Ian.

"And, you're going?" Maura looked down to her lap, not answering Jane's question, but that was enough for Jane to confirm the answer. She spoke up again, "No, Maura! Come on!"

"Jane, I have no choice, I'm being summoned!"

"Can't you just pull a fast one? Say you're doing...jury duty or something?" Jane shrugged.

"No, I'm afraid that is not an option. It's not possible for me to defer."

"So, what? You're just going to up and leave Boston?"

"I have to Jane." Maura looked to Jane, staring her down, as if challenging her, "I have no choice in the matter."

"What about the Chief Medical Examiner's Office...? Your job here, Maura?" Jane shook her head in disbelief, "You can't leave now, Maura."

"Jane, you're not the boss of me." Maura stated to the Detective, frowning to her.

"Wh- Maura...?"

"Jane, I'm leaving. I have to go, they need me."

"Maura, you can't. Not right now. You can't go."

Maura swallowed and glared at Jane, "Is that an order, Detective?" she challenged Jane then, "Have you just ordered me not to go?"

Jane sighed harshly, her nostrils flaring which Maura knew was a telltale sign that Jane was not in the most pleasant mood with her now. She could see that the Detective was overly stressed with this situation, that Maura was going to leave her with some hack-job halfwit in her place in the autopsy lab. Someone who wouldn't be nearly as thorough as Dr. Isles.

But, it was Maura's choice, whether she was to leave or not, if she didn't deploy to Israel with Ian, she would be struck from the Doctors Without Borders operating list, and she would never work for them again. So, Maura knew what she had to do, whether Detective Jane Rizzoli agreed with it, or not.

"I can at least find someone who will almost fill my position adequately, to make cases smoother for you."

Maura suggested to the Detective as Jane stood, huffing and glaring. She had her hand placed on her hip as she paced around the living room, contemplating what Maura had just shared with her before she stopped, rooted to the spot and folded her arms defensively across herself.

The Detective gave a few moments' pause before she shrugged and simply stated, "I think you're making a big mistake Maura..." she nodded and headed to the door, "I'll see myself out." she announced before breezing out of Maura's home, in a similar manner as she had entered, letting the door slam behind herself on the way out.

Maura watched as Jane left her home, door slamming hard behind her lean form, it wasn't until she felt Ian's hand squeeze her shoulder that she'd even realized that she had closed her eyes, squeezing them shut. She sighed a little and shook her head, "I know I have to go. We both do..." she looked up at him before she leaned into his chest and closed her eyes once again.


	3. Journey

_Author's Note:: _I've been RPing a lot lately, and this idea came to me as I was reading about the Christmas story (the Nativity). I chose out random words for each of the chapters which I saw whilst reading through the story of Christmas. I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to characters portrayed in this fic. Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Journey;<strong>_

_Joseph and his wife, Mary made the long journey back to Joseph's birthpace of Nazareth, so they were able to pay their taxes._

* * *

><p>"How hot is it in Israel now? At this time of year?" Maura asked Ian, as she sat beside him in New York, JFK Airport. She was dressed in linen trousers, even though the mild Spring Boston weather was still slightly chilly, Maura knew that upon their arrival in Tel Aviv that she would be thankful she had not chosen to wear her newest Valentino.<p>

Ian just glanced to Maura and chuckled a little before casting his gaze back to the iPad he was using.

Maura smiled softly and looked around before checking her watch and sighing, "We have another ten minutes before they start to call us to board. I'm going to the ladies' room while I have the chance to."

"They have bathrooms on the plane, honey."

"I know, but...it takes a little while before the craft can reach the approved altitude. I may not be able to hold on for that long, given my condition..." she smirked back to him and leaned to kiss him, before she then stood, placing her book on the seat in which she had been sitting and taking herself to the bathroom, across the hall.

Ian just watched her before shaking his head again and looking back down to the stocks he was checking on the iPad. While Maura was gone, Ian took a quick glance through the pictures she had on her iPad and he smiled, seeing how happy she was; with Jane, with Jane and Angela. There were several with Jane before Ian flipped to solo pictures, just of Maura alone. Alone in all senses.

He couldn't believe his eyes as he slid his finger over the screen, in turn sliding each new image across before he got to a picture which he knew had obviously been edited, because he knew he had never saw Maura that way before. But, it looked so real. Obviously, she had been testing some things out.

"What are you looking at?" Maura asked him, leaning over the iPad slightly, trying to spy what Ian was gazing longingly at on the screen.

"Oh, it's uh..." he quickly pressed the home button, to return to the homescreen and avoid any awkward conversation with Maura, "It was nothin'." he told her.

Both forgot about what Ian had been looking at on the iPad, and soon they were called for boarding. Maura smiled as the plane readied to take-off, the flight attendants checking the cabin for last preparations as the pilot introduced himself to the passengers on board the flight. Seeing Maura reclining back in the seat made Ian reach for her hand and give it a little squeeze as the engines began to roar and the aircraft began to lurch forwards.

"...and thank you for flying with us today, enjoy your flight." the pilot stated and turned off the tannoy before the plane lifted up into the air, taking off from the runway and climbing into the clouds in the airspace above New York City.

Maura looked to Ian then and smiled softly, she relaxed a lot then and sighed contently, "This is going to be...life changing, Ian." she shook her head gently, "I can't believe that history is repeating itself, us heading out to work Doctors Without Borders again, together."

"I know, I know." Ian nodded and smiled to Maura, leaning gently toward her to kiss her cheek, "It's a long journey, we should sleep. You're going to need all the rest you can get over the next few months, babe." he told her softly before gently moving his hand over her abdomen, still flat, though both knew there was a life forming inside her.

"You're right, we should rest..." Maura nodded and sighed contently before she allowed her eyes to begin closing. She really was tired.

It didn't take Maura long to drift into a peaceful slumber as the sun was setting in the late spring May sky above the Atlantic Ocean. She lolled her head to the side, away from Ian, toward the window. He smiled watched her features illuminated by the golds and crimsons of nature, and he leaned across her to pull down the cover so Maura wouldn't be disturbed by the brightness. As Ian leaned back into his seat, he pressed a kiss to Maura's lips, gently so as not to wake her before covering her with the fleece blanket that had been given to them.

When Maura sprung awake, she jolted up, nudging Ian in the process. She looked pale, he noted. Frowning, Ian watched her unbuckling her belt, "Maura...?"

"Bathroom, excuse...Ian!" she tried to scoot him out into the aisle so she could rush to the bathroom.

Hearing those words, Ian shot out of his seat and allowed Maura to rush along the aisle to the tiny bathroom on the plane, where, of course she got her first bout of nausea. Morning sickness. There was no doubt now that she was indeed pregnant. And, if Ian's calculations were correct in that moment, he could pinpoint that it possibly 'happened' around his birthday, at the beginning of April.

As the plane began to descend into Tel Aviv International, Ian glanced back to see Maura moving back down the aisle to their seats. He quickly scooted across into Maura's seat and allowed her to sit in his. Ian took her hand and gave it a squeeze, "You feeling okay?" he asked her gently. Maura just shook her head, and Ian continued, "It's okay, Maur...I'll drive us to the camp, you can sleep in the car." he smiled to her comfortingly before they both felt that well-known bump as the plane landed on the runway and the brakes were applied, slowing the aircraft before it could make it's way into the terminal.

"I love you..." she whispered and smiled to him.


	4. Shepherds

_Author's Note:: _I've been RPing a lot lately, and this idea came to me as I was reading about the Christmas story (the Nativity). I chose out random words for each of the chapters which I saw whilst reading through the story of Christmas. I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to characters portrayed in this fic. Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shepherds;<strong>_

_There were some shepherds up on the hills outside Bethlehem, and they noticed a very bright light up in the sky. They were scared to start with but then an Angel appeared and told them not to be frightened._

* * *

><p>Since Maura and Ian had arrived in Israel, the Medical Examiner had tried to contact Jane, but to no avail. The Detective just did not want to hear what Maura had to say, which annoyed Maura to no end. Maura had sent Jane countless text messages, tried calling her cellphone and landline, as well as Angela's phone lines. She had emailed the Detective, even tried sending a fax through the Boston P.D fax number. No matter what she tried, Jane wasn't answering her, and Maura couldn't stop thinking about how hurt Jane had been when she'd explained that she was going to work with Ian in Israel.<p>

That was all about to change though.

It was early morning in Modi'in Illit, and Maura and Ian were laying together in their tent, Ian tracing patterns along Maura's arms. The two had been there now for almost a month and had enjoyed being in each other's company. They were able to do the things they loved most; help people through medicine, and provide care refugees needed in their desperate times.

Ian had pointed out some subtle changes to Maura's body that only he had really noticed, due to the pregnancy. He gazed into her eyes as he traced his fingers over the soft swell of her breast, taking pleasure in watching how her nipple began to stand at attention in the chill of the desert night air. He leaned in to kiss her lips, swollen from their night spent making love. As he leaned in, Ian frowned a little, hearing the helicopters passing overhead, they were on the outskirts of a warzone between the Palestinians and the Israelis.

"What is it?" Maura asked him.

"The helos...I think we'll get some casualties by dawn." Ian told her, looking down to the blankets beneath them. He shook his head.

"Ian...?" Maura raised her brows a little, ducking her head to try to make him look at her.

"It's not safe for you here, Maura. You shouldn't have agreed to come out here." he told her, swinging his legs around and grabbing for his shirt, throwing it on but leaving it unbuttoned as he stood and stepped into his trousers, fastening them.

Maura leaned up now and opened her mouth to speak, as the sky outside the tent lit up in a flurry of wildfire. She gasped and looked to Ian before pulling on some clothing, and rushing outside the tent with him. In the distance, both could see the machine gun fire raining down and penetrating everything in its path, setting it alight. The Medical Examiner watched helplessly as the plains were torched in the distance.

Cries were heard. Hebrew and Palestinian alike. She stood with Ian as she saw figures moving towards the camp. He moved in front of her, safeguarding her, in case of an ambush upon the medical aid camp. It wasn't until he saw these figures were limping and dragging limbs behind them, that he knew they were victims of war and he moved around the surrounding tents, rousing his camp buddies awake to help bring in these casualties.

Maura stood there, helplessly as she watched Ian and a group of trained medical aids rush to help bring in the wounded. All she could do was stare at them, mouth open like a fish as she watched the scene unfold; the casualties walking up out of the flames, surviving the terror of the village below, the aids stepping in with the flames as a backdrop.

"Maura? Maura!" Ian called to her, "Maura call the Chief! Get the Chief!"

She broke from her reverie and rushed to the tent in which the Chief occupied, "Chief, Chief! Casualties! There are a number of victims wounded, you have to come!" she spouted as the Chief exited his tent in his robe, looking down to Maura as she rattled off yet more facts, "There are about a dozen! Chief, you have to help us!"

It didn't take the medical aids long to get the casualties inside the medical center, and it was then the staff realized what they were dealing with. The majority were Israelis, civilians. There were eleven casualties in total, and of those eleven, eight of them were Israeli, the rest were Palestinian. Soldiers. The medical center came to life with the presence of these new arrivals.

There limbs missing, gashes, burns, everything. Maura took a look around and paled before she found herself blacking out.

When she awoke, one of the female members of staff was at her bedside, a young Arabic nurse was dabbing a cool washcloth over her face and smiling down gently to her, to comfort her. Maura swallowed and looked up at the nurse, "What happened to me?"

"I'm afraid you fainted, Doctor." the nurse responded sympathetically.

"I have to get back to the center, I need to help these people..." Maura began and looked to the nurse, "I need to help! Get me the Chief, Ashara."

Ashara nodded cautiously before she left the room and sent for the Chief to talk with Maura. Upon her return, the Medical Examiner noted that the nurse had stuck by the seemingly non-committal nod and asked for the Chief to come back with her.

"Chief, I have to help these people, it's my job to!" Maura whined a little, as Ashara exited the room once again, leaving them with some privacy.

The Chief sighed and nodded a little, "Maura, you fainted out there. I know you want to help these people but, you're not in any fit state to give medical attention right now." he told her before continuing, "There are eleven casualties out there, you looked at the Israeli with the leg missing, blown off by a grenade...you blacked it." Chief shook his head at her and sighed again, "And that wasn't the worst of it."

"What happened to them?"

"They were shepherds, from what I understand they've said...they were watching their flocks, saw a bright light in the sky above them and heard a series of loud bangs. Firing. They thought it was fireworks at first until one of them cried out." the Chief swallowed a little, "Blew his leg clean off...we're probably going to need to amputate the other."

"Let me work, Chief. I can hold it."

"Doctor Isles, I can't let you."

"Chief, please." Maura looked up at him, her eyes wide, "The more time we waste here, the less time we have to potentially save someone's limbs or their life. Let me work this. I can do it!" she pleaded before he gently nodded, once. Maura shot up from that bed faster than she'd ever had to move before, "I won't let you down, Chief. I promise." she bolted from the room and out to help in the center.

Upon arriving in the center, Maura scanned the room for Ian, seeing him with a victim who was covered up in scarves and cloaks, and wouldn't remove them. Maura moved over to Ian and she swallowed a little, seeing this casualty had a deep gash in their leg, "What happened here?" she asked him, looking to Ian before looking to the gash, "Looks like a burn...?"

"It is, I can't get him to tell me what's happened." Ian stated.

Maura nodded a little before she snapped on a pair of rubber gloves and looked to the patient, she frowned a little before biting her lip and reached forward to take a look at the leg, "This is deep...we need to clear this wound, disinfect it." she nodded to Ian, "Get me some ace wraps, salts, and the burn kit...I need him to speak, Palestinian or Israeli?" she asked Ian.

"Israeli..." the patient spoke up, "Tal..."

Maura looked from the patient to Ian and then back to the patient, "Tal?" Maura asked softly, smiling comfortingly to her before the scarf fell down from around her face and slightly from her body, "Ian, get this patient to the ICU...we need to treat her immediately, she's pregnant!"


	5. Star

_Author's Note:: _I've been RPing a lot lately, and this idea came to me as I was reading about the Christmas story (the Nativity). I chose out random words for each of the chapters which I saw whilst reading through the story of Christmas. I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to characters portrayed in this fic. Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Star;<strong>_

_And in the East, there were three wise men who followed a bright shining star._

* * *

><p>Maura swallowed as she looked to Tal, down to her abdomen, the child that had been forming in there. There was a life inside this woman. The trained Medical Examiner looked to her partner, Ian and she sighed. She knew that he probably knew what she was stinking; you are worried this will happen to you, that you may be wounded while we're here.<p>

Ian swallowed softly and looked to Maura as she began to examine Tal for other wounds the team had not located when they had examined her initially. The Medical Examiner sighed and nodded gently, telling Ian that this patient was ready to be taken into the operating theater, in order to close her wounds and to give a check-up on her baby.

This woman was about ready to give birth, from what Maura remembered, Tal looked as though she was full term in her pregnancy. To save both mother and baby, Maura and the operating team would need to work qckly and meticulously. Maura knew what she has to do, and she would do it.

Tal was laid out on the operating table as Ian prepared the anaesthetic for the operation. Maura swallowed, she had not operated on any living person since her days in Ethiopia, with Ian. She looked to him as he was about to administer the anaesthetic to Tal and she shook her head, gesturing towards the door before she turned to another Doctor on the operating team, "Jennifer, could you administer the local, please? Doctor Faulkner and I need to exchange patient medical notes."

The other doctor, Jennifer nodded as she watched the two leaving the O.R before then administering the anaesthetic to Tal, telling her to count backwards from ten. The patient began to count backwards, her eyelids beginning to be ome heavy, giving Jennifer the telltale sign that she was falling under the anaesthetic and it would be safe to operate upon her when the two Doctors returned.

Outside the O.R Maura sighed, keeping her head down until she felt Ian's hand on her arm. She swallowed and looked up at him briefly before biting hear lip lightly and looking to her feet. Hew frowned a little, "Maura what is it?" he asked her, showing concern for his partner, "Talk to me, let me in. Please."

"That child, Ian..." Maura shook her head, turnigo away from him, looking down the corridor towards the nurses post, "I can't do it...it's too close to home for me. I haven't operated on anyone who was living since we were in Ethiopia together..." she finally looked up at Ian, tears in her eyes, " I'm sorry..." she snuffled a little before she moved into his arms, he held them open for her.

Ian held onto Maura as he felt her body racking then while she sobbed into his chest. He felt his scrub shirt dampen with her tears. Tears she was crying it of emotion, emotions effected by hormones, due to the pregnancy she was concealing.

"Look,if you wanna sit this one out, I got it." he told her gently, pulling back so he could look to her.

Maura looked up at Ian and she nodded before she sighed, "I know...I want to do it though." Maura watched Ian before she then said, "Will you call for me?"

Ian nodded to her and smiled before he gently leaned down for a kiss. Ian wanted so much righttow to be able to just hold Maura while she lay with him, curled around her protectively. But, that would all have to wait until after operating andtendering to thecasualties that had entered into the medical center that evening.

The Medical Examiner moved along the corridor from where they had both originally began, with Tal and the rest of the operating team, and she walked to the basically empty nurses post, taking a seat behind the worn counter. Ian watched her there before he moved back into the O.R to begin the procedure on Tal, that would save her life, and that of her unborn child.

It wasn't long before Ian sent out Jennifer to call Maura back into the O.R, she sounded in a fluster. Looking up, Maura noticed this and she raced along the corridor, back into the room and saw that Tal was bleeding profusely now, something was wrong. Maura turned as looked to Jennifer, "Gown, gloves!"

Upon donning the surgical gown and gloves, Maura dove rightin to helping Ian and Tal. She moved with care yet purpose. Maura wasted no time in packing in pads into the cervical cavity which had had to be made in order to check on the infant's status. She sighed harshly and grabbed surgical instruments in order to cut, remove, and tie off anything that needed to be done to Tal to help her survive.

Another few moments ticked by and Tal's pressure was dropping by the minutes, Maura looked up to Ian for a stat and vitals report, he shook his head before she ordered a saline drip line to be installed into her arm, these next few moments would define everything for these patients.

Swallowing, Maura shook her head, "I'm going to have deliver this child. Tal is too weak and the baby, the placenta is making Tal weaker. This child needs to be delivered now."

It did not take Maura long to deliver the child with the help of Ian and Jennifer, and before long, Tal's vitals were increasing again, returning back to wherethey should have been. Looking down to the child in her arms, Tal smiled at her. Black hair, jet black hair.

"I will name her." Tal announced and smiled to Maura before looking back down to the infant in hear arms, "You followed her, Doctor. You followed her and never lost her."

Maura nodded softly, her hand instinctivelymoving over her own abdomen before she felt Ian's hand on her lower back. Maura smiled to Tal with the baby girl, envisioning the day when she would be the one in the hospital bed, holding her and Ian's. Hild to her chest like so.

"Her name will be Stara, the morning star." Tal smiled and gently stroked through her daughter's fine head of hair before she once again looked up to Maura, "And, you will become a mother soon, Doctor. Follow your star, your gift fro, your God."


	6. Full

_Author's Note:: _I've been RPing a lot lately, and this idea came to me as I was reading about the Christmas story (the Nativity). I chose out random words for each of the chapters which I saw whilst reading through the story of Christmas. I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to characters portrayed in this fic. Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Full;<strong>_

_Arriving in Bethlehem, a heavily pregnant Mary and her husband found that all of the inns were full._

* * *

><p>Maura looked down to her now swollen abdomen. Tal had been right when she had told Maura she would become a mother and to follow her star. She and Ian had been in Israel for almost seven months now and, both had been granted leave as Maura was almost due with their child. They had worked for six whole months, non-stop and the Medical Examiner had become exhausted, she needed rest and a nearby hospital so she could deliver safely.<p>

She sighed, grabbing the bag from their tent and looked to Ian then. Gently, Maura nodded, indicating she was ready to leave. Ian softly smiled and nodded to her in return, grabbing the bag from her hand and placing his arm around her shoulders, as she waddled from the tent, hand supportively under the weight of her abdomen, having a hard time walking without panting with the excess weight she was now carrying around on her looked down to her now swollen abdomen. Tal had been right when she had told Maura she would become a mother and to follow her star. She and Ian had been in Israel for almost seven months now and, both had been granted leave as Maura was almost due with their child. They had worked for six whole months, non-stop and the Medical Examiner had become exhausted, she needed rest and a nearby hospital so she could deliver safely.

She sighed, grabbing the bag from their tent and looked to Ian then. Gently, Maura nodded, indicating she was ready to leave. Ian softly smiled and nodded to her in return, grabbing the bag from her hand and placing his arm around her shoulders, as she waddled from the tent, hand supportively under the weight of her abdomen, having a hard time walking without panting with the excess weight she was now carrying around on her frame.

Ian smiled to Maura and she gently nodded back to him, indiciating that she was ready to leave the camp now, properly. She had no idea what was about to befall she and Ian, with the birth of their child, however she had read up on what to expect; the labor pains, the agony of delivering a child, the stretching of her birth canal. Everything Maura was clued up on, and of that, Ian was proud of her.

Looking to her, Ian opened the door to the camper jeep and helped Maura inside before placing in her bag, and moving around to the other side, getting into the back with her, and placing his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Maura, this is going to be one of the biggest steps we've ever taken together, I want you to know how much I love you." he smiled to her, placing his other hand, his free hand over her swollen abdomen and leaning to kiss her lips, "And, this child. Our child." he told her.

"I know, me too." Maura sighed gently, she was content with Ian.

In all the years, and all of the men she had been with, Maura had never felt at such bliss as she did when she was with Ian. They found something in each other and balanced one another out. She made him heavier, made him want to commit, and he made her lighter, made her fun. Maura had never been with such a man who could do all of this for her, and more, she was so infatuated with Ian, so in love with him.

Leaving the medical camp was somewhat bittersweet for them both, as they had both spent the last few months there, it was similar to the camp in which they had both first met one another, all those years ago. Maura turned to Ian as the jeep drove onto terrain that was not rocky nor uneven, and she sighed a little, knowing how long they had both waited on this day to arrive. This was the day in which Maura and Ian both knew that within the week they would be parents.

Maura smiled and looked to Ian as she felt him squeezing her hand gently. As she looked up at him, Ian leaned down to nuzzle his nose against hers, an intimate sign of affection towards her. She had known for a long time that Ian was the man for her, and she wanted him to be the man that would stay around for a long time, too.

"You know, I've been having dreams lately, of you holding that baby...your hair, thick, lots of it." Ian smiled to Maura, his hand squeezing her shoulder as he leaned into her neck and pressed his lips there, to the tender skin, feeling her shiver as he did so. She then looked up at him as he continued, "You looked amazing, holding that tiny bundle, Maura. You looked so natural and at peace holding our child."

"I did?" Maura smiled softly to Ian before she continued, "How much longer will it take us to get to the hospital?"

"We no go to hospital." the driver told them, "Hospital is full."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Maura panicked, "Where are we supposed to go?" she raised her brows, glancing briefly to Ian before she looked back to the driver, "I'm about to give birth!"


	7. Stable

_Author's Note:: _I've been RPing a lot lately, and this idea came to me as I was reading about the Christmas story (the Nativity). I chose out random words for each of the chapters which I saw whilst reading through the story of Christmas. I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to characters portrayed in this fic. Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stable;<strong>_

_Finally Joseph found a very kind inn-keeper who told Joseph that they could stay in his stable. Mary and Joseph settled into the stable with all the animals just in time for Mary to have her baby._

* * *

><p>"I'm about to give birth!" Maura yelled a little as she suddenly felt the snapping elastic band sensation in her lower abdomen. She'd read about it but, before she could prepare herself for the next sensation, she felt it; the gush of water. She looked down and grabbed Ian's hand, squeezing hard before she found herself groaning out. Maura found herself crying and looking to the patch, seeping through her trousers as they rode along the freeway to get to wherever the driver had decided on taking them to.<p>

Ian looked to the driver and frowned a little, "Hey, man, where are you taking us to? And how much longer will it take? She's about to give birth in the back of this truck." Ian glanced back to Maura and held onto her hand, "It won't be long babe, I promise."

Maura sniffled, watching Ian before nodding a little and she lifted her hips, "I should take these off..." she stated, gesturing to her trousers.

Ian nodded then and reached to her, helping her tug them down her legs, "In any other situation, I would find this to be such a turn-on." he smiled to her, trying to keep her spirits up during this ordeal.

"We are almost here." the driver suddenly announced as he pulled off the freeway, turning into a town that seemed poorly lit, even for Israel.

Maura nodded and looked to Ian, "I don't think I'm going to make it...our baby is going to born here. In the back of this- Oh GOD!" Maura cried out in pain as she felt a contraction sweep through her body. This baby was indeed in a hurry to meet its parents. She looked to Ian again then, her eyes drooping slightly, "How...how far dilated am I?"

Nodding, Ian moved slightly and quickly checked on Maura's situation, he swallowed, "I think you're crowning already..." he told her softly, trying to keep his cool, as he would be the one to deliver their child.

"Sir, we are here." the driver announced then, pulling over to what looked like a run-down farm land with a shack and another out building surrounding the main house. He looked into the back over his shoulder and kept his focus on Ian, "I can help with getting your Miss inside." he told Ian and nodded curtly as he unbuckled himself.

Looking to Maura, Ian nodded and sighed, "Honey, just hold on a few minutes longer while we get you inside. Can you do that for me?"

Maura nodded quickly and looked down, before she looked to Ian and smiled tiredly, "I can do that." she told him as she watched him moving around and helping out the driver to get her out of the car. Slowly, she felt herself being pulled towards the edge of the seat, both Ian and the driver being careful as not to disrupt the new baby or force anything before it was supposed to happen. She felt Ian's arms under hers, holding her under the armpits as he pulled her gently from the car before the driver was able to get to her waist, supporting her there and under her thighs as they carried her quickly into the out building.

"Do not worry Miss. My wife, she is a Doctor." the driver told Maura, smiling at her, under his beard.

Maura suddenly groaned and cried out, grabbing at Ian's hands around her upper body before she swallowed and panted a little, "Does your wife have anaesthetic?" she moaned a little to the driver, looking to him, almost staring him down.

"Yes Miss, she does. She is a Doctor." he told her before sighing and turning towards the house, "Woman! Roni!" he called out to his wife before helping Ian settle Maura down, comfortably.

"Uzi, I've told you no yelling! What in the world?" Roni came into the outhouse and saw the scene before her, "Grab my bag, Uzi...this baby is ready to be born!" Roni moved closer to Maura and knelt down beside the Doctor, she reached forwards after unbuttoning her sleeves and rolling them back, to gently compress against Maura's abdomen. She nodded to herself and muttered something in Hebrew before she swallowed and checked on how far Maura was dilated.

"Everything okay, Doc?" Ian asked, feeling slightly strange now that he wouldn't be delivering their child, but relieved now, as he could stay by Maura's side and keep her calm as she gave birth. He could hold her hand, and stroke back her hair that had fallen onto her damp face. He could smile to her and kiss her forehead, let her squeeze his hand when she needed to.

Roni cleared her throat and stood up as she waited on her husband to bring back her Doctor's bag, she looked to Ian and gestured they step away from Maura a little, so that she wouldn't become alarmed. Leaning in to speak with Ian, Roni spoke quietly, "She's going to need to be sedated. I have a mild anaethetisia but I don't know what it will do. Uzi told you the hospitals are full, I suppose?"

Ian nodded and glanced to Maura before returning his attention to Roni, "Is everything okay with the baby?" he asked her, "I'm a Doctor too, there didn't seem to be anything while we were driving over." he mentioned and frowned a little.

"Baby is fine, just not facing the right way. No, not a breach baby." she quickly told Ian, "Just the head, it's facing up, nothing is wrong, it's just going to be more painful for the mother."

Ian nodded again and smiled, "Thank you Doctor. This is very much appreciated, I know Maura will appreciate too. Thank you." he smiled and moved back toward Maura now, settling down at her side again.

"What's wrong Ian? Is the baby okay?" she asked quickly, knowing how medical staff often took patients' relatives away when bad or unexpected news was being presented before they told the patient.

"Everything's fine Maura, Roni said she is going to give you some anaestethic, it's going to help you, okay?" he smiled and took Maura's hand in his, letting her squeeze, "It's going to be like an epidural." he told her, leaning to kiss her forehead, "You're going to be fine, and I'll be right here. Next to you."

Roni nodded as Uzi entered with the bag, handing it to his wife before he lingered around near to the door, staying close in case Roni needed extra help. Roni smiled and gloved up before retreiving what she needed from the bag and stepping closer to Maura, "Okay, this will help Maura, it'll help you with the labor pain and it will help you feel more stable, okay?" she gave the Medical Examiner a friendly and comforting smile before she administered the epidural anaesthetesia.

"I'm right here, Maura. I'm right here." Ian told Maura, a foggy sensation passing through her until she heard Roni telling her, "Do you feel more stable now, Maura? I want you to start pushing. Okay, now push!"


	8. Gift

_Author's Note:: _I've been RPing a lot lately, and this idea came to me as I was reading about the Christmas story (the Nativity). I chose out random words for each of the chapters which I saw whilst reading through the story of Christmas. I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to characters portrayed in this fic. Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gift;<strong>_

_After following the star that had been guiding them to the stable, the Three Wise Men finally arrived to Bethlehem, each of them brought with them one gift for the new baby that lay in the manger before them._

* * *

><p>Panting, Maura rested herself back against the cloth and smiled tiredly. She outstretched her arms for the baby and glanced up at Ian who had placed a kiss on her forehead. As he leaned up, he looked down to their baby, a son, and he smiled gently. Ian watched how Maura leaned up slightly and touched the baby's face, kissing his nose before helping him to find her breast.<p>

Ian smiled to her and gently stroked over their newborn son's head, watching as Maura nursed him. He was proud of her. Of both of them. Gently, he smiled to Maura and nodded, "You're amazing, Maur." he told her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Ian watched Maura gently and softly she sighed, stroking over their son's cheek.

"He's beautiful, Ian. Really." she stated, her voice hoarse from crying out during labor.

"He takes after you, Maura."

Maura blushed gently and smiled tiredly up at Ian before she felt their son indicate he was finished with feeding. She looked to him and gently smiled before trying to sit herself up to wind him, and settle him.

"Hey, no. I can do that." Ian smiled to her, touching her cheek. Maura just smiled and nodded, gently holding out their son towards him. Ian took him in his arms, feeling how tiny he was and looking over him, "Hey little man, I'm your dad." he smiled and glanced to Maura, whose lids were already closing over with exhaustion. Ian took this time to hold his son. Their son. Their firstborn.

It was at that point, Roni returned to the room and smiled to Ian, noticing Maura had drifted into slumber after birthing and feeding the newborn. She moved toward the new father and gave atender nod, "Your partner was great, she's stable...just let her rest." she whispered to Ian, not wanting to wake mother or child from slumber, "He is a true gift. A gift from God." Roni told Ian and touched his shoulder before setting down the pile of extra blankets and leaving the family alone again.

"He is, our little gift." Ian nodded, agreeing with Roni as he watched her leave them again.

A while later, Ian found himself in a chair, covered over with a few blankets and empty-handed. He woke, a pain in his neck from how he had slept but when he looked around the room and saw Maura feeding the baby once again, he forgot the pain and stood to move closer to his family. He let the blankets fall to the dusty ground as he moved toward the make-shift bed Maura still occupied.

"Hey..." she smiled to him as he sat beside her, "He's being really good and feeding. He must inherit his appetite from your side of the family." she said with a slight giggle in her tone, "He's going to be handsome, like you." she whispered and leaned forward slightly, Ian took note and leaned in the rest of the way for a kiss.

Looking into Maura's eyes, Ian moved one of his hands to hers and linked their fingers. He gave a contented sigh yet, his expression seemed hesitant.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"A few things...first of all, his name. What should we call 'im?" Ian smiled to her then.

"I had already thought of several names, would you like to hear them?" Maura smiled as Ian nodded brightly, "Nathaniel. Shane. Jonathan..." each name she shared with Ian, he shook his head and made a face, "Ivan? Michal...?" she raised her brows, almost completing the list of names she'd liked. Maura had one final name on the list, and if Ian hadn't liked those names, she was sure he would not enjoy this one either. But, try she did, "How about Apollo?"

"Apollo?"

"Yes, the Greek God of healing. He was a warrior."

"Apollo." Ian nodded, obviously contemplating the name, "I do like it...it's strong. And healing...I mean, both of us are Doctors, we heal people."

"I know. Apollo was also associated with having many talents; the arts, prophecy, music, the sun..." Maura nodded and smiled down to their son, "He's our sun. Our son."

"You always had a thing for Greek and Roman Gods, didn't you?" Ian smiled to Maura.

"See? You know me so well!"

Ian smiled proudly and nodded, leaning in closer to look down at their newborn. He gently extended his finger to stroke over his cheek, "Our little Apollo."


	9. Down

_Author's Note:: _I've been RPing a lot lately, and this idea came to me as I was reading about the Christmas story (the Nativity). I chose out random words for each of the chapters which I saw whilst reading through the story of Christmas. I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to characters portrayed in this fic. Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Down;<strong>_

_After He was born, his mother Mary lay him down in the manger, wrapped in swaddling clothes for the Wise men and shepherds to exhale him._

* * *

><p>"I know, I just hope Jane comes to meet us here...I left her a number of voicemails, and asked Frost to talk with her..." Maura frowned a little as the three of them made their way through Boston Logan. She was panicking about other passengers getting too close to the baby if they hadn't seen him already. She was sure to keep him close to her person as Ian guided her through the throng, using his hand on her lower back.<p>

Maura smiled and turned to Ian as she then shook her head, "You lead." she suggested to him, "Apollo won't get bumped as much if you're in front of me."

Gently, Ian stepped before Maura and smiled, carrying her hand luggage as he wheeled their shared case behind him. As the hoards of people broke off on their separate paths, greeted by families, chauffeurs or just walking a lonely road, Ian caught a glimpse of that unruly dark frizz topping the hotheaded Detective, Jane Rizzoli. He cleared his throat and spoke over his shoulder, "She's here."

"She is?" Maura raised her brows, she hadn't expected Jane to come meet them.

"Yeah..." he replied before sighing as they neared the Detective. Gently, Ian cracked a smile and looked to her, "Hey, Jane..." he greeted her.

Jane just grumbled a little and glared to Ian before she saw Maura's bouncy curls behind him. The Detective just frowned until Ian stepped out of the way, placing down Maura's carry-on bag. Jane couldn't believe her eyes. Maura. With a baby. She moved her lips to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, Jane raised her brows, trying to understand what was going on here.

"Hi Jane..." Maura smiled gently, moving the blanket away from the baby's face so Jane would be able to see him.

"Wh-wha...who's ba-" she tried to form a coherent sentence as she looked between Maura and Ian, "What's with the baby, guys?" she finally spat out.

"What do you mean, Jane?" Maura frowned, tilting her head a little.

"Did you like...steal him or something?" Jane raised both her brows now, "Am I going to have to arrest you right now, Maur?"

"No!" Maura snapped, holding the baby close.

"You're not pulling a Nurse Whack-Job Randi on me, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Hey, hey, what's with you two?" Ian cut in, looking between Jane and Maura. He saw that Maura was in some distress as she glared at Jane, and Jane's defensive stance meant that she was trying to pry something out of Maura, "You two are going to wake him if you get any louder!"

Jane sighed and turned away, trying to regain her composure. This was something she had definitely not been expecting when she woke this morning. Running her fingers through her slightly tangled hair, Jane turned back and looked to Maura, "You're right, I know you'd never steal a kid. So what then? Adoption, you pull a Madonna or Brangelina?"

"Who?" Ian raised a brow.

"It doesn't matter!" Jane sighed harshly, glaring between both Ian and Maura, and then down to the bundle in the Medical Examiner's arms. Jane was ready to leave the airport now, she didn't want a scene in the middle of the Arrivals terminal, "Look, if you want a ride home, just come on. But, don't expect me to talk to you..."

"Jane, he's ours." Maura tried then as Jane turned to leave them, whether they followed or not.

She stopped, still in her tracks for a moment before she slowly turned to face Maura, "What?"

"Apollo. He's our son." Maura told her, "I gave birth to him...I'm sorry I didn-"

"You were pregnant?"

"Yes, I said I ga-"

"You were pregnant and didn't tell me?"

"I found out right before we left..." Maura frowned, shaking her head a little, "We were so busy with the plans and, I didn't get round to telling you."

"You didn't get round to telling me...?" Jane glared, "Maura, I'm your best friend, you make time. What's gotten into you lately, huh? You used to tell me every minuscule detail, now...nothing!"

"I was just busy, Jane..."

"Busy, Maura please." she shook her head and frowned, scoffing slightly as she turned and began to walk away, "And, what kind of name is Apollo, anyway?"


	10. Safe

_Author's Note:: _I've been RPing a lot lately, and this idea came to me as I was reading about the Christmas story (the Nativity). I chose out random words for each of the chapters which I saw whilst reading through the story of Christmas. I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to characters portrayed in this fic. Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Safe;<strong>_

_Mary and Joseph loved their new son and knew that they must always keep their precious baby safe from harm as he was the son of God._

* * *

><p>Ian looked to Maura as he heard her sighing, feeding their newborn son. He was almost a month old now and was growing so rapidly. He watched as she nursed him close to her chest before she felt his eyes upon her and she looked over to him, smiling gently.<p>

"Hey, I know you're worried about going back to work and not speaking to Jane. It'll work out though, Maura." Ian told her and reached for her hand, leaning to kiss Apollo's cheek in the process.

"I know." Maura sighed again, stroking over their son's cheek before she gently looked into Ian's eyes. Maura was so in love with Ian, he could probably have told her anything and she would believe him.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Ian suggested, "Arrange to meet, just the two of you, I got him for the afternoon, you can talk to her without disruptions and such."

Maura nodded, "I know, but with Jane it's not so simple. You know that." she looked to him, leaning forward slightly, hoping he would lean the rest of the way to meet her lips, "You witnessed how she can be when you treated her ingrown toenail..."

"Charming..." Ian chuckled as he pulled his lips back from hers, "Just what I needed to hear after eating and kissing the love of my life."

Chuckling, Maura looked to him, "You know what I mean."

Leaning back into her, Ian nodded and chuckled again, "I do, I do." he told her before stroking her cheek, as she did to Apollo. Ian sighed contently, looking to his family unit as he heard Bass fumbling around in the kitchen, knocking into cabinets and doors as they spoke.

"But, I will try to meet with her and speak to her, you do know how hard it will be though, right?" Maura raised her brow to Ian, "To pin her down in one place, I mean." she said, elaborating on what she meant before she supported Apollo and lifted him, "Come on, baby..." she smiled, covering her exposed breast before glancing briefly to Ian, "Let me finish up with him then I'll call her...?"

"I'll grab your phone for you."

_Sometime later..._

Maura sat in the Dirty Robber, waiting on Jane to appear. She hoped the Detective would show as this was not a place Maura enjoyed waiting in alone. She was beginning to et restless now, sipping her second cup of tea as she checked her watch for the third time within twenty minutes and she glanced around the bar area in case Jane had slipped in unannounced before she could realise.

Just as she was about to stand to head to the bathroom, Jane appeared beside her, her usual glare etched across her dark features, "Where you goin'?" Jane asked as she noticed Maura had her purse in her hand, as if to leave, "It's not very polite if you're leaving when I've only just got here, Doctor Isles."

Reseating herself, Maura smiled and placed her purse neatly beside herself, "I was just going to the Ladies' Room...you don't mind? I drank two cups of tea while I was waiting for you."

"What was it? Green tea?" Jane raised a brow at Maura's 'bladder problem' and smirked.

The Jane Rizzoli Maura knew was back. She was definitely back. Maura smiled and nodded, "English Earl Grey, actually. Now, excuse me, I won't be long." she nodded, "Order something though, put it on the bill I set up."

Jane nodded and smiled, looking to Murray, the bartender and bar manager as she gestured for a beer and something for Maura. She sat there and sighed, looking around the bar at the usual suspects who were always there. She smiled at how much a routine made in their lives, they looked happy. Something she wasn't, not now. Not without her best friend.

Upon Maura's return, Jane had her drink in front of her on the table and there was a small, non-alcoholic cocktail on the table for Maura. She smiled and looked to Jane as she slipped into the seat facing her friend.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"I wanted to apologise." Maura began, "For not telling you about the baby, and just rushing off to Israel like I did."

Jane nodded a little and leaned back against the padded seat cushion behind her, reaching forward for her drink, just using her arm and sipping it back, her eyes trained upon Maura, sitting just feet across the table from her, "Uh huh..." was all she said.

"I had to go though...Ian and I were needed out there." Maura responded, "I'm sorry. I tried to call you when we'd landed, your phone was off...were you mad at me?" Maura furrowed her brows slightly, as she waited for the answer.

"I was mad, yeah Maur...you just took off like that! I thought you were being kidnapped or something!" Jane said to her before swinging back another gulp of her Sam Adams and focusing upon the picture behind Maura's head.

"You thought I was being kidnapped, but you didn't come looking for me...?" Maura asked, seriously yet, she let a small smirk play around the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah, I remembered that I was mad at you..." Jane the stated, fully smirking.

"I know, I'm sorry I did that."

"Eh, it's okay...I know you're not going to do it again in a rush, right?"

Maura quickly shook her head, "I handed in my Doctors Without Borders notice. I won't be practising again abroad with them, and they won't summon me to, not now that I have a child." she smiled gently to Jane.

"Where is the child...? Why didn't you bring him?"

"Ian has him, he suggested I see you without Apollo, it'd be better for us to talk without distractions."

"And yet, you chose The Dirty Robber..." Jane chuckled.

"If I would have chosen a fancy French restaurant you can't pronounce, you wouldn't have agreed to join me."

Jane howled with laughter almost, "That is true!"

Maura waited a moment before she glanced to the table and she swallowed, "Jane, are we okay now?" she asked cautiously. She never knew when Jane may blow a fuse and she would need to take cover from the blast, "I'd like to ask you something, if we are."

"I need to ask you something first."

"Oh?"

"Apollo? Really?" Jane smirked, "Is that name for real?"

"What's wrong with Apollo?" Maura tilted her head.

"What's right with it?"

At that, both of them began to chuckle, Maura laughing at her friends' wit and Jane at her friends' literalness. Maura smiled up at Jane gently and sighed contently, "Jane, if you'd like to, I want you to be Apollo's Godmother. You're my best friend and I'd like you to be part of his life, and he in yours." she smiled softly, nodding.

"Palming the kid onto me for babysitting duties, smooth Maur, smooth." Jane smirked.

"No, I'm not...well, maybe a little. But, I think you'll enjoy it." she smiled, "I want him to feel and be safe, having you included in our family will be one of the best things for that to develop for him." Maura smiled.

"'kay..."

"And think of the benefits, Jane!" Maura smiled brightly, "It'll give you practise, for when you have your own...!" Maura teased in a sing-song voice.

"I said okay, Maura!" Jane glared a little, "Okay, okay! I'll do it!"

"I mean that, Jane."

"What?" Jane raised a brow then, looking to Maura.

"That you'll be a part of the family. I really consider you family already. You're like the sister I never had. I love you for that." she nodded and smiled, raising her glass. She watched as Jane did the same, before they clinked glasses and chuckled, "To family."

"To family."


End file.
